2014.02.16 - A strike from the dark
He's late. Axiom said he'd be back at the Terminal to meet up with someone about ten minutes ago but he's running late thanks to stopping to deal with an armored car robbery. Of course anyone watching up above might spot him leaping through trees on the way to the Terminal's hidden entrance. And they might also see something else. A bolt of magic energy rocketing towards a tree Axiom lands in and making the whole thing explode. People still in the park this evening scatter and scream as Axiom impacts the snow and burning bits of tree rain down. "Ow..." Axiom groans. "Oh, this is just the start of the pain little Thorson," comes a voice belonging to a figure that steps out a shimmering portal. Clad in red armor and bearing a starburst symbol it's Malekith the Accursed, Lord of the Dark Elves. "And there's no Thor to save you this time." As Malekith starts to taunt Axiom with the fact that Thor is not around to save him, as if he needed proteciton, there is a slight change in the air. The smell of ozone increases dramatically and a static charge builds up all around the area where the Dark Elf has choosen to attack all as precurser to what anyone that is the slightest bit genre savy knows is comming the instant that a villian says something like Malekith did. *KRACKKKOWW!!* Thunder crashes and there is a bright flash of light as lightningstrikes down form the sky directly at the villian. Instead of the expected giant blond figure though someone else floats in the sky. Clad in dark clothes with a moving starfield pattern flowing up the sides and with a drimson red cloak caught in the breeze the figure of Wiccan of the Young Allies stands in mid air holding a staff covered in glowing bluish white runes. "You picked the wrong night for this, you know that right?" High above the park... extremely high above the park, in fact, Zenith floats in the air, Kryptonian senses scanning for traces of his mother. It's been a long time since she wanted him to help kill Lex Luthor, and he's been expecting her to call him on it for a few months now, but nothing. Instead, however, he hears the attack on Axiom, and he looks in that direction. In a blink he's down, flying in at the dark elf, opposite Wiccan, and joining his heat-vision to his friend's lightning bolt. "Why would he need Thor? He has Allies." Axiom's pushing himself out of the Axiom-shaped indent in the ice and snow as Malekith approaches. They both notice the increase in static and Malekith flashes a sinister grin. A sword magically appears in his hand and he points it Axiom's way. Seconds before the lightning strikes, Malekith slashes and intercepts it. The bolt arcs off into the snow and cuts a swath of destruction where it strikes. Catching sight of the red glow of heat vision in his sword, the dark elf turns and uses the blade to block the beams. "I picked the perfect night for this. I get to kill all three of you," he laughs before sending bolts of mystic energy flying at both Wiccan and Zenith. Wiccan just floats there in air as Malekith fires an energy beam at him not moving until...it passes right through him making the illusion of him floating impressivly in air vanish in a desintigrating partical effect. At which point there is another bolt of lighting fired directly at the villian from behind him. "You couldn't do it with an army. You couldn't do it with an Eldar God on your side. Tonight...it is just not going to happen." The real Wiccan says from where he was sneaking around behind the dark elf before starting to chant, "MirrorImages, MirrorImages, MirrorImages!" When the spell goes off suddenly there are dozens of him all over the area dropping into nearly identical defensive stances. Zenith speeds out of the way of the bolt of mystical energy, a blur flying through the air. First he moves off to the side, then he loops back in, this time going for a pretty much straight-up fist to the face. Malekith stumbles forward when struck by the lightning, the electrical energy splashing across his armor and leaving a scorch mark. "You'd do well to remember you were just a discarded shell for a being far superior to you, little mage. Now allow me to show you what a real sorcerer can do!" he laughs, arcane flames dancing across his fingers before the snow risies around hims and sharp ice spears launch at the multiple Wiccans. When Zenith's punch is swung, he'll find it goes right through Malekith and the Dark Elf fades away much like the Wiccan-illusion...leaving Zenith heading towards Axiom unless he's fast enough to avoid him. Most of the Wiccan illusisons get hit by the spears of ice getting dispelled by the impact. Several of them though, dodge to the side narrowly avoiding getting skewerd. "Whatever it takes to let you sleep at night knowing you backed the wrong God, and got your backside handed to you." Zenith has fast reaction time, but he was going near his top speed. He manages to turn aside so as not to hit Axiom, but plows right through a few trees and then his feet hit the ground, digging trenches in the dirt as he slows himself to a stop. He looks around quickly, then, eyes looking into x-ray frequencies now as he scans for the dark elf. "Cool trick," he comments as he looks around, "That mean you're afraid to stand and fight?" Axiom lets out a little squeak at the neat collision followed by a breath of relief. It doesn't last long, icy tendrils rising up from the snow and binding him in place. He starts to say something but ice grows over his mouth and effectively silences him. Malekith remains invisible, letting out a laugh at Wiccan and Zenith. "Now are you talking to me or the shell, mortal?" the dark elf's voice rings out. There's a flicker of green before Zenith's vision as he checks with his powers for Malekith. And he'll find the Dark Elf...lots of him. To the young Kryptonian, all those Wiccans will suddenly appear to be Malekith. Illusions and trickery. Wiccan is, unfortunetly, the Wiccan nearest to Zenith. Good, or possibly bad depending on how things go, for Wiccan though is the fact that none of the illusions except the real him have a heart beat...unless Malekith thought to add those as well. "ShowWhatisUnseen, ShowWhatisUnseen, ShowWhatisUnseen!" Zenith looks from one Malekith to another, blinking. Then, after a glance to the illusion with a human heartbeat, grins and shakes his head, "You're not getting me to attack a friend. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid." He turns then and instead of attacking, uses his heat-vision to try to melt the ice off of Axiom. The ice around Axiom is a lot tougher than it might seem but not invulnerable. It's not melting as quickly as might be expected but it is slowly melting, steam rising off where the beams hit. Wiccan's spell works but he might not like what he sees. Namely Malekith unleashing a pillar of acid green flames at him and Zenith from near Axiom. Wiccan has just enough time to realize what is going on and start to cast a spell, he hopes, when he sees Malekith unveiled. "Oh sh....SHIELD, SHIELD, SHIELD!" He all but yells out drawing up the power to put a barrier between the villian and the three of them. Zenith's eyes widen as he sees the fire coming in so suddenly. But he doesn't retreat, not when Wiccan is going to be hit too. So, he just takes in a very quick breath and starts blowing out a freezing blast of winds against the incoming flames. The flames push against Wiccan's shield intensely, starting to crack and burn it. Thankfully there's freezing super breath there to help force it back. The flames eventually subside, leaving a smoking and glassy trench in the earth. There's a new problem now though. At Malekith's side is an oversized dog-like beast that seems like it's made of some blue fire. Bright red eyes fix on Zenith and Wiccan before the beast growls and starts charging them. Malekith meanwhile summons himself a spear to go with his sword and heads towards the still mostly trapped Axiom. Wiccan's eyes flair with a bluish white light and the runes on his staff flair with a matching glow as he drops the shielding and moves to intercept the charging dog like creature. "Zenith, keep him off Axiom till he can get free. I'll take care if his pet and do what I can for any other surprises he thinks he can spring on us." That said he swings his staff to try and intercept the dog creature with a blow to the side with all his strength and an added massive electrical charge. Zenith nods to Wiccan's instructions, and then he's a blur again as he speeds to intercept the dark elf. This time, he doesn't charge right through, but plants himself between the dark elf and Axiom solidly before lashing out at Malekith with a punch and kick in quick succession. The hunting hound is looking at Wiccan like he's a tasty milkbone and it fully intends to have him as a snack. The swing of the staff itself doesn't seem to do much but the electical shock brings an unearthly howl from the beast and sends it rolling a few feet. It gets to it's feet shakily, growling at Wiccan. As Axiom gets his armored hand free and starts work on getting more of himself free, Malekith scowls in annoyance at Zenith's appearance. The dark elf blocks the punch with a grimace but dodges back from the kick, swinging the spear. Of course Zenith will find that it's blade can cut even his invulnerable skin and leave a burning sensation along with the cut itself. Magic. Wiccan keeps back form the hunting dog, he has a few ideas on just what those things can do and he does not want to end up in its jaws. "Axiom, suit up fast cause we are probably going to need you before this is over." He mutters in his friends gneeral direction while keeping his eyes on the dog. "And you, you puppy can growl all you want I have seen scarier things in the fridge." Zenith gives a slight yelp as the spear slices his leg, pulling back a step. He frowns, though, and takes a Horu-Kanu stance in front of Axiom. It's a defensive stance, but he doesn't act defensively. He can launch fifty punches and kicks in the time it'd take a human to do one, and he unleashes them all. Trying to keep the dark elf busy while Axiom recovers. Axiom's reply is a muffled one, his mouth still covered by ice. He starts struggling a little more but once he sees Zenith cut, Axiom starts struggling harder. Growling at himself, he focuses on Wiccan. His eyes light up as he boosts Wiccan and then mimics him, costume changing with the flash of light. He might not be in spell casting shape right now with that gag but he can still use lightning and he's building up a good charge. After a few moments.... *KRACKKKOWW!!* Axiom's free but he'll need a moment to catch his breath. Malekith meanwhile laughs as he cuts Zenith, rearing back to strike again. As the rapid-fire punches and kicks start coming in though, he growls in frustration. A few get dodged and blocked but as soon as they start connecting, Malekith gets forced back a few steps and brings up a magic barrier to defend himself. The hunting dog growls again before starting to pace. After a few steps it sinks into it's own shadow. There's an eerie silence before the creature leaps right out of Wiccan's shadow with jaws aimed right for his shoulder. In life, as well as in good comedy, timing is everything. As the huntng beast sinks into its own shadow there are only three possible things it is going to do, and both running away and turning into a bat are very unlikely at this point. Thankfully Wiccan can feel the growth in his power as he is boosted at just the right moment. As there is a crack of lighting Wiccan spins in the direction of his own shadow, "Light!" He calls out creating just that, light. Lots of light. A blast of pure photons strong enough to move a car, and a bright enough glow that sticks around to remove any shadows near Wiccan for a good ten feet. Zenith can't really do much against a magical barrier, and he knows it. He doesn't stop or even slow down, however. He even adds in his heat-vision. He tries to keep up so much damage, he'll keep Malekith distracted maintaining the magical barrier so he doesn't turn on Wiccan or make another attempt on Axiom. The hound gets sent flying again by the blast of light, its teeth just tearing into Wiccan's costume before it goes. The beast rolls along the ground a few times before coming to a stop. After a few moments it starts getting back up but much slower this time. Malekith keeps getting pushed back but his frustration is growing. Eventually he gives a yell and sends the barrier racing at Zenith. "YOU WILL NOT PREVENT MY VENGEANCE!" Axiom meanwhile is still on the ground, sporting some burns but he's more concerned with what he's doing. Making some snowballs quickly. Once three have been made, he starts spellcasting. "SnowballstoironSnowballstoironSnowballstoiron!" he chants, the snow transmuting itself to the shiny metel. "G-guys! Throw these, these guys are weak to it!" he calls out a little out of breath. Wiccan's eyes gleam with light for a second, still boosted by Axiom he does not need the metal base balls but just a reminder of what to use to fight with. "IronLeash, IronLeash, IronLeash!" He starts to chant while pointing at the injured hound and concentrating on turning the vines near it into cast iron chains that will start to grab at it and try to tie it up. Zenith is sent flying by the magiacal barrier, but he rights himself in mid-air and once again catches the ground to stop himself. As Axiom calls out, he speeds over at a blur to pick up one of the iron snowballs, then runs around to throw it at Malekith from the side. Those chains don't just grab the dog. As soon as they wrap around the beast, there's an unearthly howl as the beast literally bursts into whisps of smoke and fades away. That boost is a helpful thing. With Zenith out of his way, Malekith throws his spear at Axiom. The power booster tries to dodge but still ends up with a cut across his side. Before Malekith can follow up though, that iron ball connects and there's a sick crack. The dark elf collapses to one knee, letting out what's presumably a curse in his native tongue. Coughing up some blood, the elf fires off a barrage of fireballs at Zenith before starting to retreat. He flickers out of sight after a few steps, another curse echoing on the wind. Axiom meanwhile is holding his side and trying to stop the blood. "We n-n-need to get into the Terminal -now-," he says, turning a concerned look on Zenith. When Axiom says that they need to get into the terminal Wiccan nods and raises a hand. "IronProtectUs, IronProtectUs, IronProtectUs!" He chants out a spell hoping to create iron in the area that will last long enough for them to retreat into the terminal and keep Malekith back...or drive him off if he is headed anywhere close to them. "Ok, lets go." Zenith gives a worried look to Axiom's wounded side and asks, "Need a lift?" If he does, Zenith will carry him back to the Terminal, but otherwise he sticks close to both his friends as they retreat towards their base. Once Wiccan finishes his spell, Axiom stops boosting and mimicking. He nods to Zenith, holding out his hands. "Th-thanks. We need to g-g-get down there and quick. Dark elf blades are always p-p-poisoned. I've got antidotes in..." he takes a moment, already looking bad. Zenith's alien biology and the direct sunlight are helping keep the poison at bay for him but that wound of his would still be burning and Axiom doesn't want to take chances. "at base...with the first aid stuff." Wiccan nods and gestures towards Zenith to grab Axiom. "Get him down there quick, you both need antidotes. The hound missed scratching me, so I can at least cover our exit." Zenith nods, and gently picks up Axiom. Once he has a good grip on his friend, he lifts into the air and speeds up, getting Axiom into the Terminal fast. Almost instantaneously, unless something blocks his way. There's no more sign of hostiles, the threat of iron and someone with Zenith's speed and strength enough to force him to fall back. Down in the Terminal, Axiom takes a breath and gestures towards where they keep the first aid supplies. Among them is a simple wooden box with an Asgardian rune. And inside the box is several bottles of Eir's antidotes. "We both need to drink one," he says to Zenith. Zenith sets Axiom down gently, and then he's over by the first aid supplies. Rather than limp, he still floats in the air, his flight unaffected by his wounded, and growing more painful now he's out of the sun, leg. He comes back with the box, setting it by Axiom and opening it. He picks out a bottle and passes it to Axiom, saying, "Really glad you have these. I wouldn't've known where to take you." Only after making sure Axiom has his antidote does he open another bottle and drink it. Uncorking the bottle once it's given to him, Axiom drinks the whole bottle of the bitter liquid. Once he's swallowed it all, he leans over to put the bottle back in the box. "Ah...I g-g-got a supply when the assassins were after me," he explains, the potion a fast acting one. "Thanks f-f-for the lift down here. And sorry you g-got caught up in that." Zenith wrinkles his nose after drinking the antidote, not seeming to like the taste of it, "Ugh." He puts his empty bottle away too, then returns the box to where they'll know to find it next time. "What do you mean, caught up in that? Not gonna just let someone attack my friend." Axiom smiles a bit, reaching up to peel off his mask. He glances over to where Wiccan's sleeping and shrugs. "I j-just feel a little bad that you had to get hurt fighting s-s-someone that was just coming after me. Thank you f-f-for the help though." Zenith shrugs off the getting hurt part and just smiles back to Axiom, "You're welcome." Then he asks, "Do you think he'll try again? Maybe we should start carrying around pieces of iron, just in case." "He probably will," Eddie replies with a little sigh. "Malekith the Accursed. I've s-s-sort of made him look really bad like three or four times already and he really hates me," he chuckles. "Carrying a little c-c-cold iron might be a good idea," he agrees. Zenith grins and says, "Well, we'll be ready next time. And he'll probably hate all of us just as much." "He d-definitely hates Billy," Eddie chuckles. "And anyone that helps us so you're r-r-right about that too," he syas. The power booster then lets out a yawn. "Man...I should r-rest up. Teddy might get mad if I don't. Are you g-going to be okay?" he asks, looking at Lor's leg-wound. Zenith nods quickly and smiles, "I'll be fine. I just need to spend some time in the sun, I think. I've been hurt a lot worse than this just training with my mother." He gets up then and says, "I'll go get some sun now. Have a good rest." Category:Log